


Old-New Friends

by lolocherik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolocherik/pseuds/lolocherik
Summary: Lance is in a healling pod and hasn’t come out for a long time. When he finally does, he seems to be acting a bit strange.





	Old-New Friends

  
"He should have been out of there days ago right?! Well it's been weeks, or has it, I don't know but what I do know is that Lance has been in that pod way too long." Hunk complains as he paces near the pod that Lance has been in for a while.    
"Calm down-"   
"Shiro, I know but are you not worried at all!?!" Shrio runs his hand through his hair and sighs.    
 "Yes...but complain-"   
 "But Hunk has a point. He was in there for too long. Is he really ok?" Pidge glares at Coran, as he meets her glare and looks at the screen beneath his hand, confused.    
 "I'm not sure, it says that he is healed but it seems to still be repairing something..I not quite su-" The computer beeps the pod opens. The group swiftly gather around as Hunk catches Lance. He lays the blue paladin on the couch and everyone holds there’s breath. Lance eyes flicker open slowly and everyone sighs in refill.    
 "Lance, buddy, how are you? You need water or food?" Hunks asks. Lance slowly sits up, well more like everyone around him sat him up. He scans the room and locks eyes with Hunk, amazement and a sprinkle of fear in his blue eyes.    
 "Hunk, where are we?" He asks, his own hoarse voice surprises him. Hunks looks concerned.    
 "At the castle, remember?" Lances eye widen.   
"Did we join a cult?!" Looking at everyone in a weird kind of awe. Everyone just kinda stands there not completely sure how to react." Heh, I was only kidding, it's good to be back." Everyone rolls their eyes before giving him a huge group hug. Lance was okay and everything was gonna be fine.     
  
 Except Lance wasn't fine. Allura caught him wandering around, as if he was looking for something, that night.    
 "Lance is everything okay?" He looks back at her, nodding his head.    
 "I'm..just wandering." She raises a eyebrow.    
 "Oh, I see. You just usually are asleep by this time."    
 "Well, you know, not so sleepy." He keeps looking around.     
 "Ok, you should head back to your room soon."   
 "Ah ok, umm... can you help me find that?" He asks sheepishly.    
 "Your room? It's right in front of you.." She walks over to the door and opens it. Lance looks a bit embarrassed.   
 "Oh thanks..Allura...night."   
He rushes in before Allura could say anything back to him.    
 "Good night." She mumbles under her breath and walks off to her own room.    
 The next morning was even more weird. Lance came a bit earlier to morning briefing, didn't add any snarky remarks and most of all didn't pick any fight with Keith. Not that no one paid to much it until they decided to go swimming couple days later.    
 "Pidge, you coming?" Lance asked, making everyone kind of flich and get awkward, which Lance is completely oblivious of.

 “Lance, let’s just leave Pidge alone. They had a hard couple days.” Hunk says gently.   
 "Why not? Is it so wrong for guys to go hang out at the pool?" Everyone froze, shocked and hoping that Lance was joking.    
 "Lance, you know..that I can't go...because I'm a girl." Those words hung thick in the air. Lance look shocked but realized what this meat for him. He was found out and cursed under his breath, glancing down.    
 "I just..didn't want to hold this back. Yes, I don't remember anything or anyone besides Hunk. I.. was just..." He shrugs "scared." There was an long awkward silence and Lance didn't look up   
 "So what your telling me, is that you live a couple weeks with us, not recognizing any of us, besides Hunks, so we were strangers but you did- no refused to say anything?" Keith asked in a monotone voice.    
 "Yes..."    
 "Well, I'm a bit angry but mostly impressed." Only did then Lance looked up. He got looks of awe and pity, and just a little mad and upset. Then Coran spoke up.    
 "So humans can forget things? Even such big events such as becoming a paladin?" Then it clicked.    
 "So when the pod wouldn't let Lance out, it was because it was trying to fix his memory?" Everyone nodded and Coran spoke up.    
 "This is my fault then...I  apologize, but I thought Lance was healthy enough to let out so manually did so." The space uncle hung his head down, scared to look in the blue paladin in the eye. Lance spoke up.    
 "Coran, its okay, you could haven't know better. To be honest I have been remembering stuff there and here so it not so bad, but I guess I didn't remember one of my friends gender..." Pidge smiled.    
 "Don't worry, it's a long story." Lance lit up a bit.    
 "Do tell." So they spent that afternoon talking about their stories and filling Lance with everything that has happened. And Keith keeps mentioning this bonding moment but when Lance has no recollection, Keith becomes all pouty inside, but outside he just brushes it of. The next week or so they spend check in on Lance, make sure he's not forgetting anything and taking it slow during practices. Well, Lance is catching up and feel the warmth from his new-old friends.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a promt I wrote for from tumblr. Speaking of which, I do have a tumblr (same exact as name here, lolocherik) and I am open for any prompts (shameless, I know but I want to write more)


End file.
